doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP02: Well of Souls (The Plutonia Experiment)
MAP02: Well of Souls is the second map of The Plutonia Experiment. It uses the music track "Dark Halls" (the same as for E1M3: Toxin Refinery) from Doom. This map is notable for containing an invisible bridge near the end, possibly inspired by that in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade. thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP02 Walkthrough Walk forward and hit the switch to lower the platform. As it lowers, kill the Chaingunners that are revealed. When the platform hits the bottom, kill the imps and go into the room on the right. To your right is a chaingunner. Kill him, and get the super shotgun and shells on the other side of the room. Proceed into the hallway, taking a left, and you should be in a hallway with four skulls in each wall, which are switches. Facing west, hit the second closest switch to you on the south wall, releasing some spectres and hell knights. Kill them, then hit the western-most switch on the north wall which will cause the floor you are on to lower, so get off fast. Snipe into the pit just made until the baron and zombies are dead, then drop into it. Go into the hallway on the southwest side. Some ceilings will start lowering, so run through fast. Drop into the pit, kill the demons, and go into the room east of the pit, killing chaingunners and demons. Go up the staircases, watching out for a revenant, until you get to a wooden bridge. Run to the end, grab the yellow skull key, and drop off the eastern side of the bridge, and drop into the hole in the north. You will teleport on a platform in the same room, so exit through the door quickly. Go back to the hallways with the skull switches, and drop into the pit again. Hit the switch, then walk into the teleporter. Go into the room the hell knights came out of, and get the red skull key. Exit the hallway and go north, then east up a winding staircase. When you see a door, proceed slowly until the floor below you starts to rise, then back up onto the stairs again.(If you run past the rising floor, there is a switch across the bridge, on the right, pressing it will lower the barrier.) Lower the floor,(if you need to), then go into the door, which overlooks a huge pit. Turn left and shoot the computers in the room you see, and some posts will rise which should help you navigate an invisible bridge. Hit the switch on the western side of the cliff you are on, then go into the door, navigating the hallway until you come to a switch. Activate it, then you will be on level with some chaingunners. Kill them, drop into the pit in the room for some potions and a backpack, then exit the level. Secrets There are no official secrets in this level. Screenshots Image:Plutonia-map02.png|Start of the map. Image:Plutonia-map02-end.png|Transparent bridge before the end. Speedrunning Records The Compet-N records for the map are: Statistics Map data Things External links * MAP02 demos from the Compet-N database es:MAP02: Well of souls (FD-P) Well of Souls (The Plutonia Experiment)